


Somewhere, Anywhere

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a free vacation means deciding where to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere, Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> genprompt_bingo six, 'France'

"Well, what are you thinking?" Milo questioned as he brushed aside a dozen travel pamphlets and flopped beside Camus, who was sprawled on his stomach, head propped on his arms as he looked at the endless pictures of palm trees and shimmering blue water.

"That was a fast shower," Camus replied. Milo just chuckled. Yeah, it had been. And he'd made the bed and picked up and found the bag of travel info that Saori Kido's manservant had dropped off the day before. All while Camus got first shot at washing.

Milo could remember a time when they'd attempted to shower together. More than once, for some reason. It kept sounding like a good idea until it became painfully apparent that no matter how fun it was likely to be, the ensuing battle over water temperatures was too frustrating for repeat performances.

After that, Camus always went first and Milo didn't much care. A few extra minutes in bed didn't bother him. A little bit of time to clean up other things...

"Still don't know what we're supposed to do on a vacation," Camus finally said. Milo glanced over at him, far more interested in twisting damp red hair around his fingers than looking at beaches.

"Enjoy ourselves, get tans..." Milo shifted properly, rolling onto his stomach and losing most of his towel in the process. He bumped his shoulder against Camus' and tried not to laugh. "Okay, I get more of a tan and you..."

"Don't say it-"

"Ahh--" But there was a playful nudge in there. Milo knew he wasn't in any major trouble, at least.

"Any idea what everybody else is doing?" he asked a moment later, after looking at the pictures of an island he'd never heard of.

"Most are just going home," Camus said. "Not always... their actual former houses, or to see family, but... the general area, I guess."

"I'm already here," Milo said flatly as he stopped bothering to prop himself up and sprawled completely. "What about France, then?"

"It's not like I remember much of anything about it." Milo closed his eyes as Camus' nails started digging at his scalp in slow, lazy circles. "My Greek and Russian are far better than my French, anyway. There's no point..."

"I'm not sure there's supposed to be a point anymore. We're here again, for Athena, who thinks we all need some time off..." Milo half-mumbled to the blankets.

"There should always be a point."

As Camus trailed his nails lower to make larger, lazier circles on Milo's back, Milo tried to come up with something. There had to be somewhere...

"Japan," he said finally. "Is there a brochure for Japan?"

"Japan?" Camus questioned. Milo almost regretted asking as Camus shifted away from him. He heard the sound of papers being shuffled and finally propped himself back up to help.

"Here." Camus pushed a couple of pamphlets in Milo's direction. "Why Japan?"

Milo smiled, fairly sure that Camus already knew and just wanted to hear him say it.

"Because Hyoga will never see us coming."


End file.
